


Chess

by Dazzlious



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 20:24:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9140923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dazzlious/pseuds/Dazzlious
Summary: What could be an easier detention than a simple game of chess?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters from JK Rowling’s fantastic books or films, I’m just borrowing and playing with them for a little while and get no monetary reward for doing so. 
> 
> A/N: This little tale came from discovering that you can buy an online game called Love Chess which is a virtual chessboard in which the characters do indeed have sex, although I’m not certain how it works as I’ve never played. If you can have wizard chess then I’m sure in the wizarding world Love Chess would be a real set too and would be just the sort of erotica I could imagine Snape owning — no doubt he would feel the need to prove he was master over his erotic senses. From there it wouldn’t be too hard a step to imagine the rest of the scenario — and let’s face it, we all love a porny detention fic with our favourite Potions Master! 
> 
> Thank you to my fab beta, Mamacita, for her usual sterling work on sorting out my punctuation.

Amelia jumped as Professor Snape’s hand hit the table beside her. She had been daydreaming again and had completely missed his last comments.

‘Back with us, Miss Snapcase?’ Snape said sneeringly. ‘I hope we haven’t inconvenienced you too much.’ His snarling face looked at hers and she could feel herself reddening as she always did under his gaze as the Slytherins in the class laughed, pleased that their House Master had managed to embarrass yet another student.

‘Detention, seven-thirty this evening, in my office,’ he added. ‘And don’t be late.’

Amelia sighed and looked downcast. She really had to try and make more effort to stay focussed, but she found Potions hard work and Professor Snape’s unlikeable manner didn’t help. It was so much easier to just drift away and daydream about something nice and then make up the work later when she was away from the dungeons.

At the end of the class she wandered back to the Ravenclaw common room as she had a free period, but unable to concentrate on work because of the heavy feeling that had settled on her after receipt of the detention, she instead made her way to the dormitory. Throwing her bag on the floor, she fell onto the bed and slowly stretched out to release the tension in her shoulders from the heavy bag and her stress at being in trouble. It wasn’t long before she had fallen asleep, dreaming gently, until a bell woke her, reminding her it was time for dinner.

After checking her watch Amelia glanced in the mirror of the bathroom, using cold water from the tap to flatten down a large clump of short blonde hair on the back of her head that was sticking up after her sleep. She rubbed her tired eyes and yawned. They were sore and a bit puffy looking. She dabbed some water on them too, enjoying the cooling feeling. She peered in the mirror again. She looked okay, not terribly alert and her usually sparkling blue eyes were a little red still, but hopefully she would feel more awake after the meal. She had to go straight to detention after eating, so she needed to wake herself up. She definitely didn’t need to get another detention because she wasn’t able to concentrate during the initial detention. She dreaded to think how Professor Snape would punish her then.     

Having eaten, she made her way reluctantly down the corridor toward the Potions Master’s office. She had never had any reason to go down there before and was not surprised to find it was hidden well away from the majority of the school, down a dark and forbidding corridor in the dungeons. With a deep sigh, she steeled herself and walked up to the dark wooden door. She knocked quietly upon it, half hoping not to be heard.

‘Come in,’ Snape said immediately in a loud, cold voice and he pulled the door open, making her start. She hadn’t expected him to be waiting at the door.

He smiled sneeringly, obviously realising Amelia had hoped not to be heard. He moved aside and she entered the room slowly, looking around the dark study and taking in the strange bottles all over the place. She noted how dimly lit the room was, with only a few candles in sconces and the fire in the large fireplace, and shuddered involuntarily, now apprehensive about what awaited her. She put her bag down on the floor by Snape’s desk and waited. 

‘Miss Snapcase,’ Snape acknowledged coolly. ‘At least your timekeeping is good.’ He glanced at the wall, where the clock said exactly seven thirty. ‘We have a lot to get done and will need to start immediately if you want to finish before curfew.’

Without realising, Amelia had drifted off, still looking around the room curiously. Her eyes had lit on a large and somewhat unusual chess set standing on a table near a large sofa. She craned her head slightly, trying to get a better look at it. She didn’t notice that the teacher had stopped speaking and was regarding her with a malicious look in his eyes.

‘Miss Snapcase,’ he hissed, suddenly much closer to her than he had been previously.

Amelia jumped, both at his closeness and at the unexpected intrusion into her thoughts. She went bright red with embarrassment as she realised she had missed everything he had said because of her inquisitiveness about the strange chess board. 

‘Play chess, do you?’ Snape asked curtly. He watched her response carefully.

‘Yes,’ replied Amelia, suddenly enthusiastic. ‘My father taught me to play when I was five and I’ve always enjoyed having a game whenever I can. Would you mind if I took a look at your board? It is very . . . unusual.’ She took a step closer to the table.

Snape moved to block her, almost grabbing her arm and then twitching away as if he suddenly realised what he was doing. Amelia looked slightly panicked at the sudden movement, but the chess set seemed to be calling out to her, attempting to draw her closer. She couldn’t keep away. Maybe it was cursed. She gazed down at the old and obviously very expensive set and tried hard not to reach out and pick up the pieces, although she was dying to examine them in more detail.

‘This board is rather special,’ Snape said silkily. He was now standing directly behind her, talking quietly into her ear. Amelia jumped again. Professor Snape was so close she could feel his breath on her neck as he spoke. ‘It is somewhat—’ he hesitated— ‘different from a normal chess board, and the game requires rather more special skill and stamina than one would normally need,’ he continued tensely, his deep, velvety voice sending a shiver down her spine.

She had never noticed how sexy his voice was before.

Looking down at the board, Amelia noticed that rather than the usual bunch of scowling and rather bad-tempered armour-clad playing pieces that were usually found in a game of wizard chess, the pieces on Professor Snape’s board were young, attractive, and rather scantily clad, and they all looked happy to be there. Unusually, too, one side of the board were all female and the other side were all male. Her mind, always overly imaginative, instantly went into overdrive thinking about the sort of game you would have with pieces like that. Once again she found herself blushing and felt sudden warmth spreading throughout her body, and she was glad the Potions Master couldn’t see her face. She didn’t realise he was still standing behind her, looking her up and down and smiling quietly to himself.

‘So, back to your detention,’ he announced loudly, making Amelia jump for the third time and once again dragging her mind from the chess set back into the room. He turned to move towards his desk obviously expecting her to follow, but Amelia stayed where she was, still looking at the board. She couldn’t quite understand why it held such fascination for her.

‘Miss Snapcase?’ Snape’s tone was harsh but slightly questioning.

‘Couldn’t we have a game of chess instead?’ asked Amelia. Her voice was quiet and just a touch pleading.

Snape’s eyebrow rose and he smiled grimly, glancing for a moment at the chess board before looking back at Amelia.

‘You want to play me . . . at chess . . . with this board?’ he asked, enunciating every word pointedly. Amelia nodded quietly. ‘Oh, I really don’t think that is a very good idea,’ Snape drawled slowly, watching Amelia’s reaction closely as his sensuous voice sent more shivers down her spine. ‘As I said, Miss Snapcase, this is no ordinary chess board. Once you start playing you will have _no_ choice but to finish the game, _whatever_ happens, and the feelings it generates are far more intense than you would normally experience during a game of chess.’ He looked her up and down again, almost smirking, and added seductively, ‘I think you may be a little too young to play.’

‘I’m eighteen,’ Amelia said defensively, for some reason feeling affronted that Professor Snape thought her too young to handle a simple game of chess. For some reason, it was suddenly imperative that he realise she wasn’t some stupid child. ‘I really would like to play. I love chess and haven’t had a chance to play for ages. Are you worried that I’ll beat you?’ she finished cheekily with a small grin, a little shocked at herself for daring to speak to a teacher so impertinently.

Snape looked Amelia up and down once more. At first, he seemed furious at her last comment, but then he appeared to appraise her as he thought about it, a cruel smile playing on his lips.

‘Well, if you’re sure . . .’ he finally agreed somewhat condescendingly. ‘In that case, this game will take the place of your detention.’

They moved to sit at the table, he naturally taking the male pieces and she the female. Amelia felt warm as she was sitting closest to the fire, which was blazing away; so she removed her cardigan, revealing a short-sleeved blouse. Her breasts were encased in a lacy bra which was just about visible through the flimsy material. Snape smiled again, this time somewhat less cruelly.

Amelia opened the game by moving her pawn two spaces ahead. Snape followed suit. Soon the game was in full flow. On her next move, Amelia’s pawn took one of Snape’s and suddenly she gave a loud gasp of surprise.

Unlike normal wizarding chess, where the little figures would fight and kill each other, these pieces were far different. Snape’s pawn sank to its knees whilst hers remained standing with its legs apart. The male pawn slid between Amelia’s pawn’s legs and began to move its head, looking for all the world as if it were performing oral sex on the female pawn. Amelia felt herself flush with sudden embarrassment and wondered what on earth had made her think such a disgusting thought.

Suddenly, to her astonishment she could have sworn she could feel a tongue gently lapping at her own vulva, flicking over her clit. She bit her lip to stifle a moan and moved in her chair a little, looking surprised. After a few more seconds the pieces vanished from the board. Amelia glanced surreptitiously over at Snape, who seemed to be watching her with an amused gleam in his eye.

Next, it was Amelia’s pawn that was taken. This time the little female figure got to its knees and slowly began to perform fellatio on its captor. Once again Amelia could feel something — something in her mouth. This time she couldn’t help but seem outwardly shocked and she looked once more at Snape, who she was pleased to see appeared to have his eyes closed so he couldn’t see her expression, although he was smiling in a slightly scary way.

The game continued with each piece conducting a different sex act on its captor as it was taken. Each time the feeling was transferred to Amelia, and she had to assume to Professor Snape, too. The temperature in the room seemed to have risen considerably. Uncomfortable now, she could feel a bead of sweat working its way down her back. She ran her hands through her short hair, feeling the heat of her head, then after fanning herself with her hand for a few seconds, hesitantly unbuttoned her blouse a little in an attempt to cool down, noticing as she did so that her nipples were erect and clearly showed as such through her blouse. Fortunately unnoticed, her sex was extremely damp from the arousal the chess pieces were inspiring in her. She could tell she was becoming dangerously excited as the game progressed. Surely this wasn’t supposed to happen, was it? There was something very wrong about feeling this way, especially in the presence of a teacher — and more importantly, in the presence of mean Professor Snape.

Snape spoke slowly and quietly, his voice sensuous and deep. ‘Perhaps you now understand why I said the game requires great stamina.’

He smiled almost lasciviously and his eyes travelled over her whole body, surely noting the fact that she was aroused as there was no way she could hide the evidence. On and on the game went. Her knight took the Potion Master’s bishop and as it planted itself forcefully on the bishop’s lap Amelia could feel it’s cock sliding into her tight, aroused slit. She moaned quietly, her eyes closed so she couldn’t see Professor Snape watching her as she moved on her chair, grinding herself on the phantom cock all the while desperately trying to keep control of the outcome. But before long she realised she had failed; the arousal building inside her had served to put her off her game and there was no way out. With his next move, Professor Snape would have her king cornered — she had lost!

With a smile of triumph, Snape moved his piece to checkmate her. Amelia gasped out loud. The frantic copulation between their chess pieces threatened to make her moan with pleasure as she felt the long, hard thrusts deep inside her quivering core. It was so hot in the room now. She wished she could remove her clothes and find a cool breeze to fan her, but that was impossible.

Still writhing on the chair, Amelia looked over at Snape and noticed that at some point he had undone his robes and shirt, revealing a far more muscular chest under the white silk than she would ever have imagined. It was covered in curling dark hair, and for some reason, this excited her even more. His glittering eyes watched her try to control herself. His tongue snaked out to lick his lips, an action that almost had her moaning afresh. Her hands moved slowly up over her breasts and she felt her hard, throbbing nipples, fully aware that the Potions Master was watching her but completely unable to stop herself.

Suddenly, although she didn’t know why, Amelia got out of her chair and walked around the table to Professor Snape, who stood up as she came closer. She moved into his arms, pulling him to her. As he embraced her in return she began to kiss him, at first gently, her soft lips merely brushing against his harder ones, but soon with more passion, her tongue probing his warm, wet mouth. She felt him join in, his tongue meeting hers. Her hands ran up and down his body, her fingers curling through his long, dark hair. She pulsed with desire for him, and it was evident from the feel of him pressed against her and the way his hands caressed her body that he felt the same way.

Hurriedly they removed each other’s clothes, still kissing as they did so, and Snape pushed Amelia gently onto the sofa. His mouth supplied small kisses to her face, around her jaw and down her throat, then all the way down to her erect and almost painful nipples; one hand tenderly cupped a breast and rubbed her nipple with his thumb, as he attacked the other with his warm, wet tongue. Amelia caught her breath in pleasure and stretched her body, pushing her breasts towards him. His other hand slid slowly down over her stomach and between her legs. She moaned when she felt his thumb rubbing at her engorged clit, providing pure pleasure. Then his fingers slid gently into her — first one, then another, then finally a third — filling and stretching her and causing her to cry out once more. She moved her legs apart slightly to give Professor Snape easier access and kissed him more passionately than ever. Her hands travelled over his body, too, finally coming to rest on his erection. She grasped it gently at first and heard him moan, and as she worked it with both hands his moans grew louder.

Professor Snape was whispering in her ear. Amelia couldn’t understand what he was saying and was sure he was talking to her in a foreign language, but she instinctively knew it was something pleasant and it made her body react to him that much more. As she felt him kiss her neck and throat, she arched towards him. He slid down her body, pushing her legs wide and his face buried itself in her sex, his tongue licking her hard clit and the soft folds beneath. She gave a deep cry of pleasure and writhed as his tongue continued to probe her, his hands playing with her erect nipples. She was so close to coming.

Amelia’s body stiffened and another loud moan of joy escaped her lips. Snape was obviously pleased by this and he licked her harder, pulling her closer to him. She moaned again and her body bucked as the orgasm ripped through her. She heard Professor Snape murmur in satisfaction and slowly kissed his way back up her body until he was on top of her once again, and kissed her mouth passionately. Amelia could taste herself on him and was surprised to discover that contrary to what she had assumed, this actually served to inflame her passion even more. She could feel his hardness pressed against her, pushing slightly at her tight entrance, and she moved, trying to pull him inside her, desperately wanting him to fill her with his cock. Smiling now, the Potions Master pushed into her. Both of them gasped as his thick length slid deep within her tight walls, filling her completely and almost making her cry, it felt so good.

Still whispering in her ear between placing kisses down her neck and throat, Professor Snape began to move in and out, slowly at first, pulling almost all the way out of her before plunging back in deeply, his cock head thrusting relentlessly towards her cervix. Amelia’s nails raked at his back as she kissed and bit his neck. She felt his hands grasp at her breasts, pinching and squeezing her nipples, and the pain translated into pleasure as they moved together. She let out a long, low moan of desire as a ripple of ecstasy passed through her entire body. She heard Professor Snape moan, too, as her tight muscles contracted around his cock, milking him and leading him closer to orgasm. For a long time, all that could be heard was the sound of their heavy breathing, broken by occasional moans as Professor Snape continued to push himself deep inside her.

Suddenly he stopped, withdrawing so abruptly that Amelia looked at him in surprise, wondering what had happened.  

'Turn over,’ he commanded, his voice darker than she had ever heard it.

Before Snape had even finished speaking he pulled her roughly off the sofa, turning her and pushing her down on her hands and knees with her tight bottom in the air. His hand slid down over her soft skin, stroking it gently, then his hand disappeared between her legs. Amelia moved to open them wider, desperately wanting to feel his cock inside her again.  Once again his head moved down and his tongue flicked around her tight little anus and then moved further down to lap at her wet folds. A moan of pleasure escaped her lips and she swayed gently, eyes closed, and waited for him to enter her again. Sure enough, it was only seconds before his thick cock pushed deep inside her, making her squeal as the whole of his hard length filled her. Snape wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her back against him, kissing her shoulders and back as he slammed into her.

‘I can get even deeper this way,’ he gasped as his cock slid back and forth in her tight, wet sheath and his fingers worked their way up over her breasts, cupping them again and tweaking at the nipples as he rode Amelia hard.

Amelia could hear herself moaning much louder; she was no longer able to stay quiet, but she couldn’t stop herself. It felt so good. She pushed back against Professor Snape, pulling him as deep inside her as he could go; her breath grew faster and shallower as another orgasm built inside her. Snape’s hands were still playing with her breasts whilst his tongue gently licked up and down Amelia’s spine. She almost screamed with pleasure. Sweet Circe, she was going to come again!

‘I’m coming!’ she screamed. She pushed back harder still against Professor Snape and his movements seemed to speed up at her words as if to increase her pleasure more.

One hand left her breast and wrapped around her leg as he searched for and then played with her hard clit to increase the sensation. Amelia wailed loudly. Her body writhed and she could feel her muscles contracting hard, squeezing her lover’s cock with more force than it had done previously. She heard the Potions Master snarl ‘Me, too!’ as both their orgasms hit her like a wave, and she felt as if she was drowning from the sensation that overtook her.

Unable to stay in position, she collapsed on the sofa with Professor Snape still leaning over her, his pulsating length buried deep inside her, spurting as it filled her with his warm seed. Amelia gave a small moan as he gently pulled his now flaccid cock from her and enveloped her in his arms. He held her tight, caressing her arms and breasts as he planted kisses on her hair, neck, and face. They lay that way for a few minutes, the clock ticking gently in the background and the fire sputtering in the grate. 

Suddenly, as if awakening from a dream, Amelia realised where she was and that she was naked, and a flush of embarrassment hit her. She pulled herself out of Snape’s arms, and with a look of shame, she began to dress rapidly. She looked over at the sofa and saw the professor still lying there; he seemed completely at ease with being naked, his now slumbering cock reposing on his leg. He watched her with interest; a small smile was on his lips and his dark eyes were unreadable. Amelia flushed again and tried to dress more quickly but only succeeded in getting herself in a tangle.

Professor Snape’s smooth and sensuous voice made her stop. ‘Did you enjoy the game, Miss Snapcase?’ he asked seriously.

She stopped trying to untangle her tights and looked at him, frowning slightly. ‘It wasn’t exactly what I expected,’ she replied truthfully.

He laughed, a harsh sound, and sat up, leaning towards her slightly. ‘Well, I did warn you,’ he continued, his voice amused. ‘Still, it wasn’t all bad, was it?’ he asked as he moved off the sofa to take her in his arms once more.

Amelia looked up at his beautiful dark shining eyes, still feeling embarrassed at what had taken place. For a moment he appeared handsome to her, and her eyes filled with tears as she remembered the pleasure he had given her. She shook her head slightly. Of course it hadn’t been bad. It had been wonderful, even if it should never have happened.

‘Good,’ he said with a smile, his hand grasping her chin gently and he tipped her face up towards his. His mouth was gentle on hers, warm and wet, and his kiss was like nectar. She sank further into his arms, her legs almost giving way as he held her. She was enjoying the moment so much that she wanted him to never let her go.

Suddenly Professor Snape waved his wand — Amelia had no idea where that had come from but assumed he had picked it up from the desk — and muttered a short incantation that she didn’t understand, and immediately everything changed. The chess board was as it had been when she had entered the room, the cushions that had been knocked to the floor during their lovemaking were back neatly on the sofa, and she and the Potions Master were both fully dressed, he seated behind his desk and she standing a little way in front of it. The fire seemed fuller and the lights brighter.

Professor Snape’s face showed no sign that anything had happened. In fact, his usual cruel sneer was fixed firmly upon it. Amelia was quite shocked although she tried not to show it. It was as if it had all been some sort of dream.

‘Time for you to go now, Miss Snapcase,’ said Snape, his eyes glittering as if daring her to say something. ‘Your detention is over.’ He looked down at an open book in front of him, and picking up his quill, he began to write. Amelia didn’t move.

‘Still here?’ Snape said coldly a few moments later, his eyebrow rising as he looked up from the book. ‘Do you want to have a further detention tomorrow, or maybe even for the rest of the week?’

Amelia turned bright red again and stammered. ‘But what—’

Snape’s eyebrow rose again and that chilly smile returned to his lips. ‘What do you think happened, Miss Snapcase?’ he asked nastily. She saw him smirk. ‘Please, do tell me,’ he added sarcastically.

At his tone, Amelia flushed with shame. Grabbing her bag from the floor, she almost ran for the door, so desperate was she to be away from this cruel man.

Snape watched her go, his face softening as she closed the door, leaving him alone once more. He sighed gently and licked his fingers, savouring the taste of her that was still left on him. Regretfully, he turned once more to the book in front of him. He would have kept the gorgeous Miss Snapcase . . . Amelia . . . here all night quite happily, but he knew it would be unwise. He had felt her yearning for him whilst he held her and knew it would be all too easy for him to fall for this beautiful young woman, and he definitely did not need that sort of distraction with the dark and dangerous things that were going on at the moment. Pity, though, she was absolutely lovely. He closed his eyes and imagined the two of them, their sweaty bodies entwined, this time in his bed. He sighed again.

Snape heard a noise, just the smallest sound. Opening his eyes with a frown, he saw that Amelia had re-entered the room, clutching her bag in front of her as if it were a barrier.

‘What do you want, Miss Snapcase?’ He tried to make his voice sound stern, but inside he was reeling. What the hell was she doing back here? He was sure he had upset her and embarrassed her sufficiently to have her run back to her dormitory to hide.

‘What we did . . . .’ Amelia stopped. She wasn’t sure how to phrase it. The problem was that now the whole thing seemed as if it had only been a dream; as if it hadn’t really happened. But Amelia couldn’t believe that was true — she could still feel the tenderness between her legs where Professor Snape’s thick cock had penetrated her. She could remember his whispering and tender touches, but it didn’t seem quite real and she was confused. She had been sure the Potions Master was enjoying it as much as she, yet he had gone out of his way to embarrass her and pretend that nothing had happened between them. Was it possible it had all just been some sort of hallucination invoked by the game? He had warned her beforehand about heightened experience.   

Snape looked at her archly. ‘What _did_ we do, Miss Snapcase?’ he asked questioningly.

Amelia shook her head as if trying to clear it. No, it hadn’t been a dream, she was sure. She said falteringly, ‘When we made love after the chess game . . . .’ Snape’s cold, glittering eyes watched her appraisingly, and she swallowed hard before continuing. ‘Was that an after-effect of the game, or . . . .’ Her voice trailed off as she forced herself to look him directly in the eyes.

‘What do you think?’ Snape replied smoothly. ‘Do you make a habit of wishing yourself to be naked in my embrace?’ He continued sneeringly, ‘Let’s face it, Miss Snapcase, I’m not exactly the school’s poster boy, am I?’  

Amelia reddened again. She knew something the Potions Master obviously didn’t — that on several occasions she’d had dreams about the two of them which, whilst nowhere near as graphic and distinctly more romantic than what had just taken place between them, were not too far removed from what had happened this evening. Of course, she had never previously acknowledged the dreams, after all, who would want to admit to fancying the horrible and distinctly mean git, Severus Snape?

Snape looked at her in surprise. He realised he had touched upon something with his comment. The question was whether to go against his better judgement and probe further into Amelia’s feelings for him, thus admitting what they had done, or to do the sensible thing: tell her it had all been an illusion and get rid of her before anything further could develop between them.

The problem was that he was definitely aroused by Amelia. Her scent was hitting his senses and it had already had a noticeable effect on his body. He could feel his cock stiffening once again, leaving an uncomfortable feeling in his trousers, and he needed to move to make himself more comfortable. He had to make the choice between scaring her off, probably for good, or making her stay and possibly giving himself a whole world of grief for the future. He stood up, taking the opportunity to adjust himself under the table before coming around the desk and standing close to Amelia once more.

‘Do you want it to be just because of the game?’ he asked quietly, his voice once again dark and seductive.

Amelia looked at Professor Snape for a moment, weighing up her answer. What the two of them had done earlier had been supremely enjoyable as far as she was concerned. In the space of one evening, she had achieved far greater pleasure with her teacher than she had ever managed with any boyfriend. She could accept that it had been purely because of the game; but then she would have to run away, overwhelmed with embarrassment at the way she had reacted to it, and go back to Ravenclaw Tower where she would probably spend the rest of the year thinking back on what had happened and regretting her decision. At least if she said no, there was a slight possibility that the Potions Master might consider making love to her again.

She looked intently at Professor Snape as she slowly shook her head. ‘No, I don’t,’ she admitted.

Snape realised he had been holding his breath, and at her answer, he felt his heart begin to race. This beautiful young woman he had enjoyed pleasuring so much wanted to do it again, and not just because she wanted to think of it as part of the chess.

‘Do you understand what it is you’re telling me, Miss Snapcase?’ he asked. He reached out to take Amelia’s hand. ‘Whilst the idea is obviously very attractive, it would be completely against school rules. If we were caught . . . are you sure you understand the risk?’

Amelia blushed slightly and nodded. ‘I’m more than happy to take the risk, sir, considering the benefit I gain.’ She gave a small, wicked grin. ‘Actually, I was hoping we might be able to play chess regularly, sir. If we were participating in a game I believe that might circumvent any school rules that might otherwise be broken.’ 

‘Ah, but now you know how the chess set works,’ Snape pointed out. ‘It would be a little hard to assert that you were unaware of what the game entailed, should the need arise.’

‘But all I remember is us playing chess,’ Amelia said. She smiled again, a little more craftily. ‘I’m assuming that anything that may have seemed to have come after that was possibly due to heightened emotions because of the intensity of the game — almost like I was in a dream state.’

Snape looked appraisingly at Amelia for a few moments. He knew he should send her away. Whilst the risk of getting caught was actually rather slim, she would divert his attention away from other things he should be concentrating on. But she was beautiful and he desired her so very much, his current erection proved that; and with the bad things that were going to happen in the near future he was loath to let go of a possible source of light in his life when it was so freely offered.

His lips turned up in the semblance of a smile. He didn’t want to appear too eager. ‘Would tomorrow evening be too soon for another game of chess, Miss Snapcase?’

Amelia’s face brightened at his words and she shook her head vigorously. ‘Definitely not, sir. I think a game of chess tomorrow evening will be exactly what I need to help me relax after my homework.’

‘In that case, I shall see you at eight o’clock,’ Snape said, making a mental note to remember that anyone he gave detention to would in future have to serve it with Argus Filch, the caretaker. ‘Don’t be late.’

‘Until tomorrow evening, Professor,’ Amelia said, and she leant towards Snape and planted a gentle kiss on his lips before leaving his office for the second time that night.


End file.
